


In All Her Radiance

by digitaldreams



Series: Leanne x Kiran Drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: BIG MOOD, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, basically kiran thinks leanne is pretty and tries to woo her through cursive, but for me it's f/f because i am a lesbian, can be read as m/f or f/f, i rolled leanne last night and wrote this in a day, kiran is awkward and stressed they just want leanne to love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: Leanne took a few hesitant steps forward, her luscious blonde hair fluttering around her. Her emerald eyes gazed around in child-like and innocent curiosity. She was almost as pale and delicate as the wings protruding from her back. Her white dress was elegant and looked like silk, gently flowing with each step she took. She looked like a goddess.Leanne didn't seem to notice me at first, but when she did, my heart melted. Her pale green eyes met mine in a moment of pure bliss, warming up my stomach with the fluttering of butterflies. I felt my cheeks flush pink instantly, but I couldn't bring myself to look away until she did first. With a small tilt of her head, Leanne began to speak. "I am Leanne. Can we... be friends?" she asked delicately, her voice soft and sweet.-----Kiran falls head over heels for Leanne and tries to impress her.





	In All Her Radiance

I took a step back after placing the colorless stone into place and firing one shot from the Breidablik. I set the weapon down and waited for the figure of a Hero to appear. A puff of smoke was emitted by the altar, nearly blinding me. I fanned at the air to dispel it. 

When I finally could see again, a girl was walking towards me. I recognized the pearly, downy wings as belonging to a heron before I could even see clearly. Reyson's looked very much the same. Upon realizing it was a heron, I knew instantly it had to be Leanne, which made my heart leap. We had been trying to summon her for a few weeks now, and at long last, our attempt had worked. 

Leanne took a few hesitant steps forward, her luscious blonde hair fluttering around her. Her emerald eyes gazed around in child-like and innocent curiosity. She was almost as pale and delicate as the wings protruding from her back. Her white dress was elegant and looked like silk, gently flowing with each step she took. She looked like a goddess. 

Leanne didn't seem to notice me at first, but when she did, my heart melted. Her pale green eyes met mine in a moment of pure bliss, warming up my stomach with the fluttering of butterflies. I felt my cheeks flush pink instantly, but I couldn't bring myself to look away until she did first. With a small tilt of her head, Leanne began to speak. "I am Leanne. Can we... be friends?" she asked delicately, her voice soft and sweet. 

I wasn't able to put together solid phrases until I felt a swift pat on the back from Anna, who had been standing nearby alongside Alfonse, Sharena, Fjorm, and Eir. "Y-Yes, of course!" I exclaimed, praying she hadn't noticed how embarrassed I was. I cleared my throat. "My name is Kiran. You must be Lady Leanne, a heron of Tellius, yes?"

She smiled again and nodded eagerly. That smile... It was so beautiful! It was as if all my troubles were packing their bags and leaving the longer she looked at me. "Yes!" she cried out excitedly. 

"Welcome to Askr," I said with a wide (and lovesick) smile. "Do you want me to show you around?"

Leanne paused for a moment. "Is... Is Brother here?" she asked, clearly struggling to put the words together. 

"You mean Lord Reyson?" I questioned, to which she nodded brightly. "Ah, yes, he is here. I can take you to him."

Leanne smiled. She didn't even need to say anything for me to know her answer was yes. I was tempted to reach out and take her hand, but I kept my fingers at my side. I didn't want to ruin this. 

\-----

"What?" Reyson asked after I finished speaking.

"I want to learn the ancient tongue. I heard that's what Lady Leanne speaks. She... She doesn't seem very comfortable speaking the modern language, so I want to learn what she knows to make her more comfortable," I told him. I shot a glance at Leanne, who was standing nearby. She was talking to Elincia with wide, excited eyes. How much cuter could she get?

"You're a pretty strange beorc, you know that?" Tibarn remarked, beginning to ruffle my hair. 

I felt my face go red out of embarrassment. Tibarn had always seemed rather threatening to me (mostly since I was barely over five feet tall and he towered above me), and as friendly as this gesture was, I couldn't help but feel a little flustered. I still wasn't really used to the way he and Reyson treated me since they were so new. 

"I heard from Micaiah that there were a few books on it in the palace library," Reyson remarked, crossing his arms. 

"Thank you," I grinned, bowing my head in his direction. "I'm going to get right to it." 

As I quickly scurried off (my heart pounding at Tibarn's sudden show of friendship), I heard the king of the hawks sigh. "Strange kid," he murmured. I didn't bother turning around to explain myself. I was too nervous to see how they would react if I said randomly that I had a crush on the heron princess. Reyson would probably kill me, and I kind of liked breathing, thank you very much. 

\-----

It wasn't until well after midnight that I was able to return to my room. I had spent most of the day in the library (much to Soren's chagrin, as he was used to having the place to himself) trying to learn the ancient tongue. It was taking time, as you'd expect any language would, but I wasn't going to wait for too long. I ended up snagging a few of the books I had been reading to take them back to my room. 

I was murmuring a few phrases in the ancient tongue from the book I had on my desk under my breath when I heard a knock at the door. I turned my head over my shoulder. "It's open!" I cried out. 

It wasn't until the newcomer spoke that I recognized who it was. "Kiran?" the voice of Leanne questioned. 

I roughly shut the book and hid it under a stack of papers. "H-Hey, Lady Leanne!" I cried. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I-I can't... Brother?" she asked. 

It took me a few seconds to realize what she meant. "You can't find him?" 

Leanne nodded. "I worry," she explained. 

"I think he's been sleeping in Lord Tibarn's room ever since he arrived," I replied. "If you know where that is, you should be able to find him."

"Thank you," Leanne smiled, leaving the room. She looked so perfect... Watching her made my heart melt to bits all over again. 

Once she was out of sight, I felt an emptiness creep in caused by her absence. I sighed and shook my head before getting up to close the door. I had a lot more work to do before I could get to sleep tonight. Robin wanted a few other plans for tomorrow's patrols made, and I had to study for Leanne. It was going to be a long night, but I didn't really mind. 

\-----

Dawn broke before I got the chance to sleep any. I was sure I had made considerable progress for having only been studying a day. Even so, there was a lot of work ahead of me, so I had to keep going. 

Breakfast was set in about half an hour, so I gathered a small stack of books and shuffled towards the mess hall. My eyes were a bit droopy, but I chose to ignore it. I could sleep later if I needed it. 

The mess hall was... well, a mess. People were milling about everywhere, most of them talking. I could hear Robin and Chrom having a conversation nearby (which may or may not have ended in a kiss), Soren and Ike sharing sarcastic comments, and Lucius chatting with Raven. What, was love in the air or something?

I shrugged this thought off and opened up another book. I found myself able to understand a few words despite being in another language, which brought a smile to my face. 

I was so focused, I didn't even realize food had come around until Corrin tapped my shoulder and pointed at the meal sitting before me. "Thank you," I smiled awkwardly. Corrin gave me a thumbs-up and walked off to her own place with Takumi and Leo on the other side of the mess hall. 

I mindlessly began eating as more words forced their way into my brain. I didn't look up until I caught sight of Leanne, who was talking with Reyson and Tibarn. I saw her laugh, which made me feel all warm and fuzzy again. I wanted to hear that laugh again soon... Well, if all went according to plan and I became her friend through this, I'd surely hear it a lot, so I would just have to keep at it. 

\-----

It wasn't until the next day (which only came after another sleepless night of study) that I was starting to feel like I was making a lot of progress. Basic phrases and words were easy to say now, which I was calling a win, albeit a small one. Unfortunately, I wouldn't have much time to study today. I had to go on patrol with Micaiah, Sothe, Ike, and Soren. The team had a bit of tension since Micaiah and Soren weren't on the best of terms, but they worked well in battle with strong coverage. 

We had been outside of the palace for roughly fifteen minutes when Micaiah tapped me on the shoulder. "You seem to be muttering under your breath a lot, Kiran," she remarked. "Are you alright?"

I instantly knew she was talking about my constant whispering of the ancient tongue. I had been doing it a lot ever since starting my studying. "Oh, I'm fine," I assured her. "I do that from time to time. Don't worry about it."

Micaiah still didn't seem convinced. "It sounded like you were speaking the ancient language of Tellius," she said. 

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't," I shrugged. "We can talk about this a bit later if you want. For now, we should be careful and focus on patrol."

Micaiah frowned my direction, but she didn't say anything after that. I counted that as a victory and focused on the road ahead. We were supposed to circle the edge of the palace of Askr for about two hours before heading back. It was going to be a bit on the boring side since I couldn't focus on studying or anything, but I supposed it was a good time to test my skills, though I'd need to be careful of whispering so as not to raise Micaiah's suspicion. 

I was on my fourth repetition of a typical ancient greeting when I felt myself falling. My cheek hit the grassy ground as pain throbbed in my ankle. A glance backwards showed I had tripped on a tree root. I had probably sprained something, but I was going to be fine. I quickly got to my feet, though I once again earned a frown from Micaiah. She extended one hand, ready to use Sacrifice, but I shook my head and mouthed that I was fine. 

Once again, Micaiah wasn't convinced, but she didn't pursue it. Luckily, Ike, Soren, and Sothe didn't seem to notice. I thanked the universe for its kindness in that regard.

The rest of the patrol passed by in silence, though I was doing my best to keep from crying out in pain in the latter segments of the patrol. My leg was hurting a lot more than I had expected, but I didn't want to cause any issues. I could get it healed when we got back. It would be fine. 

\-----

Once we got back, I instantly headed for my room. Okay, I know I said I would get healed, but why get healing when you can think about pretty girls? Can you blame me? 

I was engrossed in my books for the rest of the afternoon. Nobody came by to see me, which I was calling a blessing. My foot was getting better too since I hadn't been on it in a few hours. In other words, everything was going according to plan. 

My throat was starting to burn from dehydration though, so I decided I would have to get up and grab a drink from the mess hall. I didn't know what time it was, but it was definitely late. Hopefully, nobody would see me. 

As soon as I put pressure on my injured ankle, I hissed in pain. Maybe it wasn't doing as well as I thought. I could deal with it in the morning. No healers were going to be awake at this hour anyways.

I limped to the mess hall, trying to keep from crying out over my ankle. I had probably hurt it worse than I expected, but it was going to be fine. One night couldn't cause permanent damage, right?

I somehow managed to get a cup of water without hurting my leg much more. I was on my way back to my room when I heard a voice from behind me. 

"Who...?"

The shock at hearing somebody caused me to misstep. My injured ankle rolled as I fell to the floor, yelping in surprise. My water spilled all over my robes, but I didn't really care. The pain shooting through my foot was enough of a distraction for now. 

I put my fingers to the side of my foot, feeling a swollen area. It felt like a bruise, but I got the feeling it was more serious. A bruise probably wouldn't cause me so much agony. 

I was starting to get to my feet when Leanne appeared in front of me. I cursed my bad timing internally as I looked up at her. Even in the dark, she looked pure and angelic. She tilted her head to one side and crouched down beside me. "You... You are hurt," she said firmly, looking to my ankle. 

I shook my head. "Lady Leanne, I'm fine. More importantly, what are you doing up at this hour?" I asked, hoping she'd let me change the subject. 

Unfortunately, that didn't seem to work. Leanne put her gentle and slender fingers on my ankle. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, but Leanne still noticed. She stood up and extended her hand out to help me stand. I accepted it, which made the warm and fuzzy feeling of love spread throughout me once again. My face was surely the color of a ruby, so I was thankful for the dark surrounding us. 

Even if she was naturally rather frail, Leanne still seemed glad to escort me back to my room. I couldn't help but lean my head on her shoulder. My exhaustion was starting to get to me. Feeling her presence beside me had me tempted to fall into slumber, but I couldn't do that yet. What sort of summoner would I be to do that?

When we arrived back at my room, Leanne helped me ease back onto my bed. I rubbed at my eyes mindlessly. "Thank you, Lady Leanne," I whispered, ashamed I had caused so much trouble. "Sorry about all of this. I didn't mean to worry you. I shouldn't keep you any longer than needed. You should probably go back to your room to rest. It's getting late."

Leanne took the chair from behind my desk and pulled it up next to the bed. She closed her eyes and began to sing delicately. I felt an air of calm surround me instantly. My eyes seemed ready to give up on consciousness, growing heavy nearly immediately. My body felt weightless as I listened to her song. Leanne's fingers delicately grasped at my hand, making her the one thing keeping me grounded despite the temptation to go to sleep right here, right now. Some distant part of my mind recognized a few of the words here and there such as hope, dance, and sky. I was too tired to fully take in the rest of the lyrics. 

When she had finished singing, I slowly opened my eyes. "Thanks," I murmured. 

"You... Stress," Leanne said, struggling to put the words together. "Have not slept."

I hesitated before sighing. "Okay, you got me. I've been a bit distracted," I admitted, my eyes dancing to the desk nearby. A book was open on its surface. I hoped Leanne didn't notice it. It was supposed to be a surprise for her, and I didn't want to ruin it. 

Unfortunately for me, Leanne looked over at the desk just as I though that, likely following my gaze. She stood up and seemed to float over to it. She looked at the book with wide eyes. "My... My words!" she exclaimed in excitement. "You learn my words?"

I nodded slowly. "I've been trying. You seem much more comfortable speaking the ancient tongue. I wanted to help you out by learning it. It was supposed to be a surprise... Of course, I've probably been going a bit over the top... I just wanted to make you happy. You seem a bit nervous talking to some people, and I wanted to help you. I've probably been more harm than help though, making you come all the way over here... I'm sorry again about all of this, Lady Leanne. I really like you is all... As in, I really,  _really_  like you, and I wanted Askr to be a nice home for you, but I just had to go and mess it up, didn't I?"

Leanne came back to sit down next to my bed. She took my hand and began to sing once again. This time, when the calm swept over me, I wasn't able to keep myself grounded as I had before. My eyes drooped shut, and I was asleep before she could even get halfway through the first verse. 

\-----

When I woke up, I felt a warm presence at my side. My eyelids fluttered for a moment before I saw Leanne sitting beside me. Her fingers were still grasping at my hand, but she was asleep now. Her head was perched beside my hip as she snoozed. She somehow looked just as radiant in slumber as she did while awake. 

I slowly sat up, not daring to move my hand from under hers. It was morning now. It took me a moment to recall what had happened the night before. When it came flooding back, I felt guilt gnawing at my core. If I hadn't gone out when I had, I wouldn't have bothered Leanne. Now, she was stuck in here and had been around all night. I had probably caused all sorts of unnecessary stress for her. 

I looked at her gently. She was beautiful. Even if I felt bad about what had happened the night before, I couldn't help but feel happy as well, as selfish as it was. She was so nice to be around. Leanne calmed me down each time she entered the room. I hadn't ever felt attraction towards the Heroes we summoned before, always stating our relationships were purely based off business. But with Leanne... She felt different. I was sure deep down that everyone felt happy around her, but I couldn't help it. I felt magical when she held my hand, serene and peaceful when she met my eyes, and like nothing in the world could bring me down when I looked at her. 

"Great going, Kiran," I murmured. "You fell in love with a heron, and a  _princess_ heron, no less. You don't have a chance with her."

Even if I had internally acknowledged my feelings with her before now, I still hadn't brought myself to state it out loud. It felt weird to say, but at the same time, it was so right. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to wake up each morning with her at my side. I wanted her to wrap her arms around me out of love. I wanted to feel her love and presence when we were together. 

Leanne stirred after I spoke. I gasped and swerved around so I was facing her. She yawned as she sat up, but our fingers were still locked. When she saw me, her eyes lit up. "Kiran!" she exclaimed. 

"Hey, Lady Leanne," I said awkwardly. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to worry you. I shouldn't have caused all that trouble for you."

Leanne placed her free hand over my chest, making warmth quickly spread outwards from the area. She seemed to search for something for a moment before pausing. I suspected she was trying to find my heartbeat. Leanne's eyes closed for a few seconds. "Love," she murmured. "You love me."

I felt my face go red. She gently pushed me back onto the bed so I was lying down once more. My eyes were going droopy again. I hoped she wasn't trying to put me back to sleep. It didn't take a genius to see that's why she had sung to me the night before. I had been super stressed, so she calmed me the only way she knew how. 

Leanne's hand continued to rest over my chest for a few seconds longer. "Why stress?" she asked. I internally thanked her for changing the subject before I could. 

"Well... I told you I wanted to learn the ancient tongue so you would be more comfortable. Ever since you arrived, I've been staying up late to try and learn more. You... You were right in assuming I haven't slept. In the end, it just caused more problems. I tripped while on patrol with Micaiah and hurt my foot. When you found me last night, I freaked out and fell and hurt myself even more. I didn't mean to bother you. I'm sorry you stayed in here last night because of me. I probably made you stress a lot. For crying out loud, I was so panicked that you had to sing to me. I didn't want to--" 

Leanne placed one finger over my lips to silence me. "Not your fault," she assured me gently. "It... It is alright."

I didn't say anything, instead looking away from her gaze as she spoke next. 

Leanne slipped into the ancient tongue next. While I wasn't the best at speaking it yet, I understood what she was saying pretty well for only having studied for two days.  _"You wanted to make me happy because you love me. Herons can peer into people's hearts. I could feel how much you love me."_

I didn't trust my aptitude in the ancient tongue enough to respond in it. "You got me. I do love you... I wanted to get you to like me. I figured this was the best way to do that. You're a princess. I'm just a commoner. I assumed you probably had somebody else you liked better, some white knight, so I wanted to take things slowly, establish a friendship before my lovesickness eventually broke my heart. Of course, all I really did was make you worry by not sleeping, barely eating, and hurting my foot. I'm sorry for all of this. Gods, now I'm rambling. I should really shu--"

I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence before I felt Leanne's free arm curling around my neck. I sat up at her instruction, waiting for her to speak next. I felt like a child waiting for a scolding, even if I knew Leanne was far too nice to treat me harshly like that. 

"Close eyes," Leanne instructed. I nodded and followed her directions. "Love you too."

In the magical moment that followed, I felt her second hand curl around my back. She took my breath away with a delicate kiss. I was shocked for a moment, but I found myself hugging her in return and reciprocating the kiss. It wasn't anything intense, just a small display of affection. The longer we were curled up together, the better I felt. My guilt of worrying her melted into oblivion. 

Leanne released the kiss and pulled me to her chest. My ear was pressed against her silky dress. The soft song of her heartbeat lulled me into silence. My eyes were still closed. This was the most serene I had been in a long time. Even her singing was nothing compared to the serenity encasing me now. 

Leanne eased me back against the mattress. Her arms were still around me. She took her place at my side on the bed, curled up against me. I was still intensely listening to the lullaby of her heart. Her wings folded gently around us, surrounding me in a cocoon of peace and grace. My previous panic was completely gone now. I was focused only on the love shared between Leanne and me. It was perfect. 

I heard her gentle breathing, showing me clearly she had fallen asleep. I followed suit not long after. Even if was morning, everybody else could wait. I needed a bit of time to myself with Leanne. We loved each other, so we deserved a bit of downtime together, especially after the night before.

\-----

We didn't wake up until a knocking came at the door. Leanne and I both opened our eyes to see Reyson standing there. I was too scared to meet his eyes, so I looked at the floor instead. He was so going to kill me. 

"Love!" Leanne chirped at him, her arms still around my body. 

Reyson frowned, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he slowly backed out of the room and shut the door. 

Leanne looked at me with a wide smile and whispered, "I love you."

I returned the grin and pecked her on the cheek before answering in the ancient tongue she knew so well. It had been the first phrase I learned in anticipation of this day.  _"I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> I got the day off from school today due to a storm, so here we are. 
> 
> I finally got Leanne last night and wrote this out of pure excitement. I may or may not have done this in one sitting. 
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write. I should do more Heroes stories like this since it was so enjoyable to do. Luckily, I have a bunch of Tellius shorts up my sleeve (the next one will probably be Elincia x Lucia if you're into that), so stick around if you want to see those.
> 
> Honestly, I can't believe my lesbian energy made me write a 4k word story. I might be a bit gay. 
> 
> -Digital


End file.
